


comfort zones

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliffhangers, Comfort/Angst, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot, listen i'm an artist not a writer, now or never kiss, pretty angsty, this ISs bAd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi get into a plane crash on the way home from vacationing. Oikawa tries to calm Iwaizumi down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	comfort zones

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me i wrote this in 2 hours and i'm noooot someone who writes  
> i just liked the idea of a "now or never kiss" and hwow it was better in my head  
> i took out a word just to make this 1k (muffled giggling)

"O-oh god, oh my g-god," the seemingly broken boy chanted to himself next to Oikawa, "Why me? W-why did this have to happen to m- me, of all people..?" He held his head in his arms, silently weeping and trembling out of pure fear. 

Oikawa peeked over to him, shaken out of his own hysteria. The painful, distorted expression he had been holding slowly slipped away when he came to realize how truly panicked his childhood friend had been. "I-Iwa-chan. Please, calm down, okay?" He tried his best to keep his own anxiety out of his voice, resulting in a slightly calm, yet shaky voice pattern. 

_"Oikawa,"_ Iwaizumi turned to him, tears falling down his cheeks and onto his knees. "W-we're going to d-die," he choked out. Oikawa struggled to keep a collected expression as he watched the other boy fall apart. "We're all gonna die in this plane, oh my G-God. I don't want t-to, to die, Oikawa. I want to live," the young dark-haired boy pleaded. 

Taking a moment to watch as Iwaizumi forced his head back behind his knees, Oikawa started to understand how horrific the situation he was in truly was. They were in a large plane with around 50 people, originally headed back home after their vacation to Hawaii. The plane was now headed towards the endless azure of the ocean, which continued for miles. From what Oikawa knew, their survival chances were extremely low - the other certainly had reason to panic. 

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi desperately  breathed, pulling Oikawa out of his immersion of thought. "P-please, don't stare at m-me like that..."

Something suddenly clicked to Oikawa as he looked away from Iwaizumi's quivering figure. If they didn't survive in this crash, _how likely would it be for them to see each other again?_ What if this was the end of it all, and he would never get to experience time with his friend again? What if he could never play volleyball with Iwaizumi and the others again, or even get to radiate satisfaction as the two of them spend hours watching his alien-themed movies?

Following these dense thoughts was an intense wave of even more anxiety, prepared to consume Oikawa entirely. _What if..._ Oikawa pondered to himself, _What if I never get to experience life with Iwa-chan again?_ Re-snapping himself out of his thoughts, he looked back at Iwaizumi, still trembling and mumbling short prayers beside him.

 _I don't want to experience a world without_ _Hajime_ , Oikawa thought.  

Oikawa abruptly grabbed the sides of the other's head, sincerely peering deep into the black of his pupils and effectively forcing him out of his incoherent state. "O-Oikawa," the dark haired boy started, locking eyes with Oikawa after blinking out and attempting to wipe away the tears that he had built up throughout the situation. Said Oikawa looked away for a couple of seconds, searching for the blue of the ocean out the nearest window and calculating how long it would be before they contacted with the water. He faced back towards the other and immediately returned to making absolute eye contact, noting that it _probably won't be long before everything is over_. He tugged on the life vest on Iwaizumi's shoulders, checking that it's secure, then quickly checked his own.

 _"Hajime,"_ Oikawa uttered quietly, a solemn smile forming over his visage. Iwaizumi's still shook in his hands,though it seemed like Oikawa had managed to catch his attention. "It's all okay, Haijime. Just - just focus on me, _okay?"_

Shocked and afraid, Iwaizumi opens his mouth to voice any sort of argument. How could they be okay, in this sort of situation? There was no way they would be _"okay."_

However, Oikawa removed a hand from the side of Iwaizumi's temple and instead placed it over the other's mouth. Iwaizumi froze, continuing to stare into Oikawa's eyes as his arguments die on his tongue. He noted that Oikawa, too, was trembling as he removed his palm from Iwaizumi's mouth. The dark-haired boy slowly tuned out everything in the background and placed all of his focus on only Oikawa. The screams violent shaking of the plane went almost silent as Oikawa ran his thumb over Iwaizumi's cheek. _"Please,_ Hajime," he muttered, "b-believe me, it's okay." 

Iwaizumi heard the wavering of Oikawa's voice and wasn't very convinced that anything was okay. His face softened and he lightly chuckled despite knowing the hell he was in. "I'm not sure- about that," he jokingly replied, looking away from Oikawa as he felt tears returning. When he searched back for Oikawa after being met by a short pause, he managed to sink into the sight of his childhood friend leaning towards him, eyes open and desperate. Their lips made contact and Iwaizumi felt that he would die from a heart attack before the plane even hit the water. He tensed up as he realized what was happening, eyes widening in the burst of shock, but didn't resist. Though he was still quivering with adrenaline, he relaxed into the kiss and lowered his eyelids. As Oikawa pulled away from him, Iwaizumi found himself getting lost in the moment - as if he were placed in a trance. 

"Hajime," Oikawa whispered, "I'm s-sorry. You will be fine, Hajime." He grinned, tears reforming in his own eyes, as he takes the other boy into his arms and holds his hand. "I-I love you." 

The two go silent like that, Oikawa's grip on Iwaizumi's waist firm and Iwaizumi's head on Oikawa's shoulder. The feeling of their kiss still  lingered on their lips and they both searched for comfort in each other's warmth. 

"I love you, Tooru," Iwaizumi whispered, just barely able to be heard. The tears on his chin fell onto Oikawa's shoulder and he tightened his grip around the other. 

Oikawa was immediately convinced that, even though he would probably die here, this would be the best day of his life. 

"I love you, Hajime," Oikawa murmured. _I love you more than I could ever express._  
 

 


End file.
